Stevie Snow Black
"War is what we live for. We grow like pestilence, and hunger like famine but for death we commeth." - Stevie "Snow" Black A powerful Quintessent and the leader of the Quintessent's Science division. She represents Pride, as such she takes the epithet of "The Empress" Appearance Stevie is a slender young woman with long, straight, dark black hair and azure eyes. Her attire is unlike that of the Quintessent's typical black uniform, consisting of the army's signature hooded-cloak, a thigh-length trench coat and what seems to be a spandex like battle suit underneath. Her most noticeable feature is her eyelashes and porcelain like skin. This coined her nickname "Snow Black." History During Sammiah's rampage when she started losing control, Snow was seen watching her from the second highest clocktower of the Quintessent Castle. When the Grace powers started overwhelming Sammiah Snow arrived just in time to prevent Sammiah from using her Revelation. The end result was a fight between Sammiah and Snow while the wounded powers and those who were unclear what was happening watched on. During the fight Sammiah had given into "The Wrath" And began losing control of her Nixus, When her fellow quintessents started cheering for her she explained her power and attempted to infect Sammiah with doubt. Knowing that it wouldn't work it disitracted Sammiah for a moment allowing Snow to deliver an incapacitating blow on Sammiah. After which Snow retreated, allowing the other Quintessent soldiers to stall the powers while they dealt with key targets. Abilities and Powers Genius Level Intellect - Snow's greatest weapon in her arsenal. She has a level of intellect which surpasses everyone but a hand full of people. This coupled with the intellect and planning of Mikaela has allowed Snow to create countless of objects and items that counters specific individuals, practically eliminating them as threats. Unrivaled Nixus Control - Snow's Nixus is so strong and intense that it can take on a physical form. Both Calista and Viola commented on how much control it'd take to surpress it all. The Pride An incredibly strong ability which feeds off the admiration from others. The more people admire her actions and feats the stronger she becomes. Admiration Empowerment - The more people and creatures praise Snow the stronger and faster she becomes. When she fought against Sammiah, who was losing control of her nixus, she managed to block one of Sammiah's enraged punches while all the other Quintessents cheered for her. She even managed to break through Sammiah's exo skeleton with her Nixus blade and managed to incapacitate her. Doubt - One of The Pride's biggest power is the ability to spread doubt. This ability activates when someone hears someone or sees someone admiring Snow. Once someone or something is infected with doubt it will remain inside of them for the rest of their life time. The effects of this ability only get worse the longer that stay within Snow's presence. The more they look at her, the less they think they can challenge her. Eventually they just surrender or begin to fear her uncontrollably. People who lack senses and cannot see or hear someone praising her will be immune to this effect. Revelation Snow dislikes her Revelation, stating that it doesn't suit her at all and that her mind "Regresses to that of a savage." While using it. It's activation command is "Scavenge, Hyäne." While in this form she acts completely different, Sadistic, cruel and psychotic. She laughs randomly and takes great enjoyment in torturing and brutalizing enemies, almost as if it were a game. Trivia * Up until the official reveal of her Revelation readers assumed that her Revelation was going to be similar to that of a Lion but were surprised when it was similar to that of a Hyena. * Even though she designed the Quintessent's uniforms and attire, she refuses to actually wear the full outfit and wears her own unique outfit beneath the trench coat.